


[Podfic] Cuffed

by only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)



Series: [Podfic] Held [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Tony Stark, Handcuffs, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs
Summary: Podfic for "Cuffed," by ashes0909.There was a briefcase Tony held sometimes. He used it when they assembled, or when he had a particularly precarious board meeting to attend. It contained the suit, iron man red, sleek as much as sturdy.But all Steve saw was the thin metal chain; twisted steel from the handlebar to Tony’s wrist.





	[Podfic] Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cuffed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549902) by [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909). 



> Ashes & Ferret, thanks for writing glorious Held! I'm beyond excited that you've given me permission to podfic it. <3

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1k3tmh6brwx8b68/Cuffed.mp3/file)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. People seem especially hesitant about that when it comes to podfic, but please don't be shy. If you've enjoyed the story, please also take the time to let the author know. The original fic is linked to above.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage in the MCU Stony Discord.


End file.
